Unspoken Rules
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: She twitches her shoulders as he rests his hands on them, trying to convince him it is a genuine shiver. Maybe it is unfair, and maybe she should just stop it, but he is there, and its much harder to pretend when she is by herself. So she stays.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yep, this one is short. And so chock full of Angst that it surprised even me. I cannot say much without giving away the characters, although by the end you should know who is who. I will say that it was not my intent to harm Joxer's feelings, but I can see this happening so easily. I had to write it down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to 'Xena: Warrior Princess' or any of the characters. Although, I do have all 6 seasons.

* * *

><p>She twitches her shoulders as he rests his hands on them, trying to convince him it is a genuine shiver at his touch. It has been a long day of coveting, like all the others. She lets him move in front of her, not resisting as he removes the armor from her wrists. In a moment of longing, she pulls him to her, feeling him against her and wishing he had done something to deserve this. But as his arms encircle her, she knows that he could leave if he wanted. And maybe it is unfair, and maybe she should just stop it, but he is there, and she is wet and its much harder to pretend when she is by herself. So she stays.<p>

A snapping twig alerts them to their company, and from the moment she looks up, she is caught. She licks her lips from the sheer intensity of that blazing blue gaze, and she's sure that the Warrior knows. She has to know. But she blinks, and the connection is gone. As is her Warrior.

And so she turns back to him, letting his hands glide over her back, around to her bare stomach. She nuzzles her face into his neck, but will not look him in the eye. Nor will she let him kiss her. That is how it has always been. She gives him what he wants on the condition that he leaves when it is over, and doesn't speak of it after. She takes from him what she cannot get where she wants it. And she is not fine with it, and she knows it is wrong, on so many levels, but as he lowers her to the ground, their clothes the only thing between her and the ground, nothing between them, she tells herself that it feels right, even if her body knows that it isn't right at all.

What she wants is not what he has, but right now, she'll take what she can get. And even though it does not feel how her body knows it should, she responds to him. His hands slide around on her chest, his knees forcing her legs apart, and as he presses himself against her, the shiver is less forced.

As he moves within her, she closes her eyes, letting her body feel while her mind sees blue eyes beneath a fringe of black hair. She convinces herself that she is in a different place, a strong arm and probing fingers between her thighs, her legs wrapped around a different pair of hips. She forgets where and what and who she really is doing.

He is gentle with her. More gentle than she deserves, for what she is doing to him. But those blue eyes are gazing at her from behind her eyelids, and she just doesn't have time to worry about him right now. His thrusts become more pronounced, and her back arches, pushing him further into her. Her hands grip his shoulders as they reach their release.

Which brings them to the unspoken rule of this.

He pretends not to hear another's name escape her lips, and she pretends not to see him turn away, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there you have it. And, you should really review. Because, I fought with the stupid document manager mess that FanFiction has become on my computer, just so you could read this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know, I said it was complete. But it wasn't. Actually, it still isn't. There's another chapter in the works.

So, enjoy. :)

Well, as much as you can enjoy Angst.

* * *

><p>She is staring into the fire, her chin resting on her hand when he goes to her, touches her. And she shivers. But he knows she is faking. He wishes he could believe she weren't, but there is no denying the slight roll of her eyes as he steps in front of her. He wonders why she bothers trying to make him think she wants this for more than the obvious reasons. She pulls him closer, and he remembers the first time they came together this way.<p>

It was one of the many times she had been left behind, with him. She had been staring into the fire, like tonight, except that night there had been tears streaming from her eyes. He had gone to her, comforted her. Listened to her lament about unrequited love. And he had kissed her. And, like tonight, she hadn't wanted it. But, like that night, she takes what he offers. And maybe he is doing it for all the wrong reasons, and maybe he should just stop it, but she is here and she is willing enough, so he stays.

At the sound of a snapping twig she shifts her gaze to something to his right, and he doesn't have to look to know what she is seeing. Her body gives it away as she leans in that direction, her breath catching in her throat. He turns his head in the opposite direction, giving the Warrior every opportunity to intercede. Part of him wishes she would come claim what is rightfully hers. But as the Bard turns back to him, he knows that it will not happen tonight. And most of him is glad.

His hands move over her body, unclothing her. His soon join hers on the ground, and he lays her down and gives her what she came for. He does not try to kiss her, because he knows she will not let him. But he does not resist biting her shoulder as her hands halfheartedly reach his back. He wants only to make this enjoyable for her, even though he knows she will never, could never enjoy it fully. And he is not fine with it, and he knows it is wrong, on so many levels, but he tells himself that it feels right, even if he knows that she closes her eyes to see someone else.

He keeps his eyes open, taking in every inch of her as she responds to him. He knows exactly when she lets her body take over, because she begins to move with him, instead of just letting him do all the work. He sees the way her body flushes in the fire-light, and wishes she would open her eyes and realize that it is he that makes her feel this way, and not some image she conjures up in her mind.

He is gentle with her. More gentle than she deserves, for what she is doing to him. But all he wants is for her to feel wanted, and he does want her. So he shows her, the best that he can. He takes his time, letting her live her fantasy just a while longer, until he cannot take it anymore, and he begins to move recklessly within her. Her hands grip his shoulders as they reach their release.

Which brings them to the unspoken rule of this.

She pretends she did not say another's name, and he pretends he does not get satisfaction from taking what does not belong to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there you have it. Joxer's side. I'm sure you can guess who comes next. But, you hafta review to find out for sure. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** And this is how a one shot becomes a three shot. haha. Enjoy.

I know its a bit shorter than the others. But, When has the Warrior Princess ever had as much to say as the Bard?

* * *

><p>She brushes Argo down, readying the mare for the night, and tries not to think about what is probably happening back at the fire. His hands will roam, and the Bard will let them. Argo stamps a hoof as the brush digs in harder than is necessary. She whispers an apology, letting the Mare nuzzle her neck as she tries to clear her mind. Meditation was never her thing, however, and all she has resolved to do is interrupt them. She questions her motives as she returns to camp. Tomorrow they will act as if these nights don't happen. And maybe coming between them is unfair, and maybe she should just stop it, but he has his arms around what belongs to her. So she goes.<p>

She cannot help but snap the twig as she comes closer. She wants them to know she is there. She wants to see the flinch she knows will accompany her presence, because all of them know how it should really be. But from the moment she enters the fire-light, she is caught. She licks her lips from the sheer intensity of that blazing green gaze.

The Warrior knows. Oh Gods, she knows. She sees the unadulterated lust in those eyes and wishes she could believe it were residual from the man who had been looking into them prior to her arrival. That would make it so much easier to walk away.

It is not easy, and she is not fine with it, but his face is turned away, giving them their private moment, and maybe it isn't so easy for him, either. And so she leaves, letting him have what they both so desperately want.

As she slips into the forestry, she knows that tonight, she will give in and resolve her own ache. Because there really is no one else she wants touching her. No one but her Bard.

She lays herself down on the ground, not bothering with anything beneath her, the way it was the first time she dreamed about taking the Bard. Her hands roam about, and she can't help the wicked grin on her face because she's forgotten what is and imagines what could be.

Her tongue laps across her wrist, and she takes the skin between her teeth and moans aloud. There will be a mark tomorrow, but no one will see it. No one will question. So she doesn't worry, choosing instead to concentrate on matching the ministrations of her fingers with those of her tongue. Convincing herself that the pleasure that rips through her body belongs not to her, but to a green eyed amazon.

Finished, but not nearly satisfied, she slips back into camp.

Which brings them to the unspoken rule of this.

She pretends she isn't trying not to look at the two feigning sleep. And all of them pretend that the Warrior is not crying herself to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there you have it. Reviews are really nice. wink. :)


End file.
